2 weeks after first infection
by Umi-no-Gensou
Summary: Basically a written version of the intro, feel free to read and critique, I aim to improve my writing. In case you like the intro but don't own the game or are too busy to play...You can read my version! As accurate as possible, I really tried!


First off, anyone who hasn't played Left 4 Dead, I advise you to look up the intro video on Youtube, it'll help see anything I missed.

Secondly, I do not own Left 4 Dead, any of it's characters or ideas, those belong to Valve (lucky them), I simply seek to improve my writing and enjoy Left 4 Dead.

* * *

2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION

"Hold up!" Bill said, holding up his hand, signalling everyone to stop. He knelt down on one knee in front of a pile of bodies taking up a good part of the alley to closely inspect an oddly large pair of legs that seemed to have had their top half blown off and covered in some sort of bile. He reached out and smeared some of it between his fingers.

"Ain't seen anything like this before..." He said.

"Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself." Francis said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Bill glared at him from the side.

"They're changing." Bill said standing and wiping his hand off on Francis' black vest.

"God damn it Bill! Augh, it stinks!" Francis moved back, bumping into Louis, who chuckled while Francis raised a tattooed arm to wipe the bile from his vest.

Muffled crying broke the momentary silence. Everyone shifted, looking for the source before their eyes fell on the closed door beside Bill.

"Someone's still alive!" Zoey said, faint hope lighting her face. Bill opened the door, holding up his assault rifle, Zoey brought up her pistols, the room was pitch black, they crouched down on their knees. The crying continued.

"Over there." Bill whispered. Zoey clicked on the flashlight on her left pistol, panning it around the room while Bill advanced slowly.

"Hello...... Hello?" Zoey called softly as she also started to move forward slowly, keeping her flashlight low. The crying grew louder as she moved closer to the army veteran, she stopped next to him.

"Hey, it's okay..." She said comfortingly, raising her flashlight slowly to a pair of pale legs, "We're gonna-

" lightning flashed briefly revealing long, deadly claws on the ends of the woman's fingers and white hair on pale dead skin.

"Lights _off_!" Bill interrupted her, forcing her hands down. They both looked up carefully at the undead source of the sobbing.

Louis and Francis stood guard outside the door, each holding their guns at ease. Louis scanned the alley with his flashlight. Movement in the distance caused him to make a face, before he realized what was coming; a horde of zombies.

"Oh shit. Shit! Shit! _Shit_!" He yelled. He turned to run to Zoey and Bill, Francis opened fire on the infected.

"They're coming!" He yelled as he reached the door, shining his flashlight over Zoey and Bills shoulders, straight onto the crying figure. The figure gave a loud squealing noise, raising its clawed hand to shield glowing red eyes that glared at Louis.

"What the-"He moved back in surprise.

"Run like hell!!" Zoey yelled to Louis, getting up and running out the door, Bill fired a few shots at the woman getting up, she made a loud, very aggravated groan reaching her arms and claws out to the side, she made to run for the door, Bill ran out and slammed the door, Louis slammed his body against the door to try to stop her from getting out. The door shook once, twice, then a long clawed arm broke its way through the door right beside Louis, he jumped back out of its range. The Witch swung her long clawed arm back and forth trying to hit Louis, who moved back out of her range with a yell. Zoey, Francis and Bill stood to his side to fight off the horde.

"Do you like **that!?**" Louis yelled, shooting at the flailing arm with his submachine gun, the arm fell after a moment.

"Stick together!" Francis yelled. Louis stepped forward to join them in fighting the horde. A high-pitched rasping scream sounded from somewhere above them. A long slippery tongue lassoed itself around Bill's middle, pulling him up and away from the other survivors. Francis turned around when Bill made a short surprised yell.

"Hang on!" Francis yelled, aiming his shotgun and following the tongue up to the fire escape where a very tall boil covered infected was standing crookedly as it tried to pull the old man toward it. Francis fired his shotgun and Bill fell to the ground as the figure almost burst in a cloud of smoke as it fell over dead.

"Guys?" Zoey turned slightly to make sure they were okay before turning back with Louis to cover them.

Francis knelt next to Bill motioning for him get up, Francis straightened up and turned to the left in time to shoot an infected to the left then extended his shotgun in his right hand to shoot an infected attacking from that side as well.

"Merry Christmas." Francis said sarcastically.

The sounds of the infected were growing louder, as more and more zombies joined in the attack.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Zoey yelled, un-strapping a pipe bomb from her waist and throwing as hard as she could over the infected halfway down the alley, just as Francis and Bill stepped up to join them. Immediately all the infected turned to follow the beeping and flashing lights from the pipe bomb while the survivors took the opportunity to find cover. Francis and Bill ducked behind a dumpster and Zoey behind an old car. Louis ran for ward out of range past the other survivors. The infected gathered around the pipe bomb were blown away by the explosion and Louis stumbled forward slightly.

A sudden whirring and flashing of lights caught Louis' attention; he looked up to see a helicopter fly almost directly above them.

"HEY!! WE'RE OVER HERE! WE'RE NOT INFECTED! DOWN HERE!!" He yelled as loudly as he could, waving his dark arms, taking off after the helicopter, trying to get its attention. Above him, on the building there was a hooded, sneaking figure following him jumping from building to building as he ran out onto the street below. Louis stopped in the middle of an abandoned street just behind an old car, as the helicopter flew away, ignorant to his yells.

"...Damn it." He swore. The Hunter took that moment to pounce, landing square on Louis' shirt and tie ensemble. It began trying to tear its way to a very terrified Louis' sides. Zoey came running around the corner to the street and pushed the Hunter off Louis, who rolled to a sitting position as Zoey opened fire on the Hunter, Louis pulled up his own gun to add a few shots, the Hunter fell back dead on the old white car and instantly it's alarm went off. Bill and Francis joined them around the corner, guns in hand.

"Oh, this is gonna get bad." Bill muttered darkly. The sounds of wave after wave of infected accompanied the ominous shadows running the walls as the infected came into view. The survivors took a defensive stance, with everyone facing one direction or another towards the infected. All drawn by the alarm, there seemed to be no end to them as they ran as hard as they could towards the car. A loud guttural roar rose above the screams and Francis peered into the distance, eyebrows raised. A car in the distance was knocked flying, killing all the infected in its path and rolling past Bill and Zoey who whipped around, high pony-tail almost smacking her in the face. Then a large humanoid shape with massively muscled arms and upper body came half running, almost gorilla-like, towards them, hitting and killing anything in its way. They started backing away, heading for the alley across the street, guns at the ready.

"Run...or shoot?" Louis asked, as the monster continued to smash its way towards them. "Run or shoot!?" He asked much louder, panicking.

"Both!" Bill said. Everyone opened fire and began running; Louis and Francis ran sideways, guns in one hand, on either side of Bill, who ran backwards firing, and Zoey who ran forward, looking back over her shoulder to keep up with them, the monster reached the opening of the alley with a thunderous jump. They ran towards the back of the alley, trying desperately to keep ahead of the beast.

"Get to the roof!" Louis yelled, pointing up at a fire escape.

"Go! Go! Go!" Francis yelled, stopped to provide cover fire as they ran past him to the nearby ladder. Louis and Bill stopped for a minute to cover Zoey who jumped onto the ladder and climbed up as quickly as she could, Louis went next.

"Come on, come on!" Francis taunted the Tank as it came into view once again, taking a large swing that hit several infected and bashing the infected into Francis, who stumbled into the wall and fell down, Bill turned as the Tank raised its massive arms to crush the biker and opened fire, distracting the Tank from Francis. It advanced on Bill swinging sideways and missing as Bill backed up, its arm hit the opposite brick wall breaking a large hole, it grabbed a chunk of broken cement and threw it upwards.

"Heads up!" Louis called, as he started climbing again, to Francis, who had begun to climb the ladder as well. Francis leaned back as the cement smashed above and fell before him, barely missing him.

Taking a few more shots Bill turned to climb the ladder, an infected next to him dropped to the ground, headless. He looked up.

"Go on! I'll hold them off!" Zoey yelled, shooting any infecting trying to get near Bill as he climbed, Louis reached the roof and pulled Francis up with him. The Tank lunged and jumped up, easily reaching the first level of the fire escape just as Bill started climbing the stairs to the second level, its massive weight wrenched the bottom of the escape from the wall, leaving it hanging by one arm, it reached up with the other arm grabbing the second level and barely missing Bills feet as he continued to run up, reaching the last level where Louis pulled him up to the roof. Zoey continued firing for a second from her point on the last level next to the roof, the Tank reached its massive arm up to grab her level, she turned to the roof, as it grabbed the floor beneath her. She fell back hitting the railing and dropping her right pistol. Francis came as close to the edge of the roof as he could, and Zoey pushed herself from the railing running up the angle as best she could as the escape was pulled from the wall, she jumped off the end, pushing off as hard as she could.

"Francis!" She called, reaching her hand out, Francis reached as far as possible and grabbed her hand with a sudden jerk as the Tank and fire escape fell into the alley below. Francis pulled her up and she grabbed the roof, helping push herself up, then Francis' side for balance, then Louis was there, holding her side and making sure she was steady and the two men helped her forward to her hands and knees, then collapsed on either side of her, Francis leaned against the wall of the taller portion of the building and Louis sat on the ledge. For a moment there was only the sound of heavy panting.

"We made it! I can't believe we made it!" Louis gasped, a large smile on his face as he leaned forward still panting.

"Son, we just crossed the street," Bill said, sitting on the small staircase next to the fire escape. He pulled out a cigarette, looking back for a moment. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lit it, "Let's not throw a party till we're out of the city." He finished, getting up and walking towards a table beneath a large blue tarp, slowly the others followed suit, Zoey, Louis, and then Francis, as the streets below teemed with infected and the darkness provided small cover over Fairfield.

* * *

All right, I hope you enjoyed it, this would be my attempt at Left 4 Dead... After my brother introduced me to L4D I thought my writing career was over, then I decided to try to write out Left 4 Dead. If theres anything you think should be added, don't hesitate to comment and tell me, I appreciate all opinions, the idea is for me to improve my writing by writing about something I enjoy. I know the part with theHunter was pretty lame, but I had issues writing that.... I'm going to do the campaigns, from the first than the second games, so if you enjoy Left 4 Dead and don't mind my writing, please read on, Macduff.

In terms of dialogue: Please let me know what dialogue you want where, what elevator conversation, who should say what and who has the brilliant ideas for different escapes. As well as which infected are where and who gets attacked. I was thinking of switching perspectives for each campaign, but I wasn't sure which. So far I have:

No Mercy: Bill or Louis' (point of view (3rd person))

Crash Course: THE DIRECTOR, no, jk, third person omniscient

Death Toll: Zoey or Francis

Dead Air: Francis or Louis

Blood Harvest: Bill or Zoey

If you comment please let me know what you would prefer, I would greatly appreciate it and it'll probably improve the story if I have imput from the fans of L4D. Thank you so much, and enjoy!!


End file.
